


To the Z's

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [560]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/12/21: “science, tired, annoyed”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [560]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	To the Z's

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/12/21: “science, tired, annoyed”

“Fucking is an art, not a science,” Stiles sort of mumbled, too tired to care if he was audible or even making any sense. A couple of toe-curling orgasms will do that to you.

“And you, my dude, are a da Vinci,” he concluded, his consciousness flickering in and out.

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek replied, sounding not annoyed in the least. It was an obligatory response now, a thing between them.

“And da Vinci was kind of a scientist too.” With that Derek’s brain shut down for the night.

“I said what I said.”

“Mm-hmm.”

And that was that.


End file.
